Scan Man
Scan Man AKA Aiden Luthor is a superhero with super speed and strength abilities. He works primarily out of Dodge City, Canada alongside his sidekick/adopted son Barcode Boy, his wife Succubus, and his teammates from The Invincibles. Origin The Explosion Aiden Luthor was born and raised in Dodge City, Canada. He married Lilly Luthor when they were in their mid-twenties. He was having trouble finding jobs and was working at a grocery store. One day, he came to work and his manager told him to set up a new product scanner as the previous one broke. He set it up, and then the his first customer was with the new scanner was a kid named Jacob Harris. Jacob handed him a can of soda, and when Aiden scanned it, the scanner exploded. The scanner had a defect, and this explosion of photon energy granted them both superpowers. They were both brought to the hospital, where they got to know each other. Aiden offered to help Jacob with his studies, and started to tutor him free of charge. Realisation ''' Aiden started to notice his newfound strength rather quickly, as lifting things no longer felt like a task. He couldn't believe it, and kept it a secret from Lilly. He eventually realised his super quick reflexes, and by extension, his super speed. At one of their tutor sessions, Jacob asked Aiden if he had also noticed that he was gaining powers. Relieved that it wasn't just him, they discussed their new abilities. '''Becoming Superheroes The two of them decided that they should use these powers to help people in need. They chose to name themselves after the event that gave them powers, Scan Man and Barcode Boy. They fashioned their own suits, and would go to work together as a duo in the evening. Aiden continued to keep it a secret from his wife. Superhero Career Beginning Scan Man and Barcode Boy started off by fighting petty crime, in the evening, and occasionally at night, during their "tutor sessions" They started to get realised by the public, and people started praising them. As they got more well known, they would get into costume more and more often. They decided that living separately made it very difficult, so as Jacob was a orphan, Aiden talked Lilly into adopting him. They eventually did, allowing Jacob to move in. Aiden became a father figure for Jacob, and they were able to conveniently continue this life of heroism. Lilly's Realisation Lilly had grown more and more suspicious about Aiden and Jacob disappearing randomly. One day, when Jacob had gone to school and Aiden to work, she looked through the house before work, and found a hidden compartment in Jacob's room containing the suits of Scan Man and Barcode Boy. Stunned at the realisation that her husband and son were superheroes, she later confronted them about it. She tried to tell them to stop, but Aiden and Jacob argued that Dodge City needed them. After much debate, Lilly eventually agreed to the ordeal. First Few Years In their first few years, Scan Man and Barcode Boy fought lots of crime, and some villains such as Death. Death The Death of Scan Man Scan Man and Barcode Boy were facing a villain by the name of Jaws, who was their biggest challenge yet. In on of their confrontations, Jaws caught Scan Man, killed him, and fled. Barcode Boy rushed in and discovered the body, absolutely heartbroken. He brought him home to Lilly, so they could get him out of the costume and bring him to a hospital. There was nothing the hospital could do, so he was sent to the morgue that night. Lilly told Jacob that the last thing he was not allowed to be Barcode Boy anymore, and he agreed. Revival The Birth of Succubus The night after Aiden died, as his body was in the morgue, Lilly could not sleep due to her husband's death. All she wanted was to see Aiden again, and to have him back. She fell into what she thought was a dream, and arrived in Limbo for the first time. She saw Aiden, and they were both shocked. She said she wanted him to come back, and grabbed him. Then, she opened her eyes, and she was standing in the morgue. Frightened by her apparent teleportation, she thought it was a dream. Aiden, in one of the drawers, knocked on the top. Lilly was frightened by the noise, but then he opened the drawer, and in it- a perfectly healthy and alive Aiden. Convinced it was a dream, Lilly couldn't believe it, but Aiden was alive- and he remembered their encounter in limbo as she did. Eventually she believe he was alive, and they went home. Jacob was shocked but extremely happy when he found out about Aiden's Revival. The Formation of The Invincibles Although he died at their previous encounter, Aiden was adamant that Jaws had to be brought down, despite Lilly not wanting him to suit up again. The three of them decided that they needed help. They contacted Captain Twister, Splash, Mr. Infinity, Sol, and Shift. They all met up to take down Jaws and his minion army. They all fought well together, and defeated Jaws. After the battle, Captain Twister suggested they form a team, which later became the Invincibles . Invincibles Career Scan Man is a founder and tactical leader of the Invincibles, and has been involved in all of it's major fights. He is still currently a member. Powers/Abilities * Super-Strength * Super-Speed ** This includes the ability to mask his identity by vibrating his face. Category:Heroes